Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 June 2016
11:57 2. 1+1 11:57 3. 1+1 11:58 jk 11:59 cough 12:02 back 12:02 c="deeppink"whee/c 12:02 wb 12:02 gtg ugh 12:04 huh 12:10 Hello o/ 12:13 hey ThatMDJ# 12:14 ohai 12:22 welp 12:22 a hacker just hacked my server 12:22 what's his name 12:22 Corn Canon 12:22 I can't get on 12:22 Y??? ;-; ;-; ;-; 12:22 Did somebody hack that? 12:22 I guess. 12:23 The server closed. 12:23 Hope everything's still there. 12:23 Corn Cannon 12:23 Next time, let's not make it public. 12:23 make a whitelist oks 12:23 pls 12:23 i will 12:23 Will you get it back up? 12:24 fpf 12:25 Yay, it's back up! 02:58 That was the point. 02:58 ....eugh 02:59 c="deeppink"FFF what happened/c 02:59 c="deeppink"what did Insert do/c 02:59 He's 02:59 a dick 02:59 that's all that needs to be said 02:59 not being specific 02:59 c="deeppink"but okay/c 03:00 Meanwhile I'm here trying to get Windows 10 Edition 03:00 wb 03:01 FFF 03:01 Hey DJ 03:01 hi 03:01 btw 03:01 don't say that D 03:01 word 03:01 he said he doesn't care if he gets kicked 03:02 okay them 03:02 *knows he's gonna get kicked 03:02 ¯\_(゜_゜ )_/¯ 03:02 what's sup with the pink thngy? 03:02 *thingy? 03:02 My text is pink nao 03:02 I like pink 03:02 Oh you mean like this? 03:02 :3 03:03 I'm sick 03:04 hope you get better 03:04 ye thx 03:04 But in the meantime, since I can't fix FFF's houses, I guess I'll keep on hammering that in for the next few months 03:05 I want to add depth, roof infrastructure, height 03:05 i forgot to celebrate Jose Rizal's birthday 03:05 but nah 03:06 ded' 03:06 FFF exactly what you need 03:06 ugh Insert 03:06 FPF 03:06 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jos%C3%A9_Rizal 03:06 stop assuming the chat is dead 03:06 srry 03:06 its my catchline 03:06 @dj yeah, what about him 03:06 i know its not 03:06 @Insert *catchphrase 03:07 woops 03:07 also the catchphrase doesn't make any sense 03:07 blargh 03:07 FPF, his birthday :/ 03:07 was 3 days ago 03:07 yeah, what about his birthday 03:08 @FFF wait, why do you have such a hard time gathering materials, in my world I can get a LOT of materials before nightfall 03:08 I forgot to celebrate :O 03:08 Nooo! 03:13 hmmm 5 minutes 03:18 On Hard Mode, and the fact that when you spawn in a REALM it can be nearly Night Time. 03:18 @FPF 03:19 Oh, so it's hard mode 03:19 that explains it 03:08 Nooo! 03:13 hmmm 5 minutes 03:18 On Hard Mode, and the fact that when you spawn in a REALM it can be nearly Night Time. 03:18 @FPF 03:19 Oh, so it's hard mode 03:19 c="deeppink"that explains it/c 03:41 FPF 03:42 Do you use Windows or Mac? 04:00 Gonna make a pvz ga,e 04:00 from scratch 04:08 screenshots 04:08 or it didn't happen 04:10 scrolled up, FFF I use Mac 04:10 I NOW HATE YOU 04:10 lolk 04:12 Hello guys 04:12 agh 04:12 c="deeppink"my messages aren't coming through/c 04:13 ikr 04:13 so you don't like Mac-users, do you 04:18 wb 04:18 FPF 04:18 ? 04:18 User blog:FlamingoPhoenixFeathers/Copycats, nyaaa#comm-325557 04:18 k 04:18 I'm just jealous 04:19 because 04:19 Macs are better than Windows 04:19 in every way possible 04:19 lol I actually didn't ask for a Mac, I asked for a windows desktop 04:19 By comparison 04:19 Macs are actually a lot better than Windows 04:20 sorry for bumping fff but why? 04:20 hi 04:20 hi 04:20 ¯\_(゜_゜ )_/¯ 04:20 Hai 04:20 They just are 04:20 oh 04:20 compare both of them 04:20 Yep 04:20 Well, there's less viruses on Mac 04:20 I compared it 04:21 well designed 04:21 and stuff 04:21 My uncle has one 04:21 so my brothers have been arguing on search engines 04:21 But Windows comes with MS Paint 04:21 but it was updated into Windows 8.1 or 10 :O 04:21 Internet Explorer vs. Mozilla Firefox vs. Google Chrome vs. Safari 04:22 ThatMinecrafterDJ 04:22 Internet Explorer is now semi-updated :( 04:23 If you're gonna do IE, use 'No Add-ons' 04:23 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uLbJ8YPHwXM 04:23 MAC VS. PC!!!!!! 04:23 What? Mac vs. PC? 04:23 It should be Mac vs. Windows 04:23 because PC = Personal Computer, it's not the actual name of a brand 04:23 ikr? 04:24 Gonna say that 04:24 And PC could be Linux, or even Mac itself 04:24 yea 04:25 Not just Windows 04:25 or just 04:25 Mac vs. Mac!!!!!! 04:25 Oh wait 04:25 check it out 04:25 lol Naren said "don't copy this" User blog:Naren3000/Naren3000's DNA Checker 04:26 altho 04:26 he copied it 04:26 *mine 04:26 Oh WTF 04:26 Yeah ikr 04:26 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uLbJ8YPHwXM 04:26 Oh god! 04:26 What is this 04:26 Mac was updated from Windows XP to windows vista 04:26 I mea 04:26 *mean 04:26 ??? 04:26 The mac there 04:26 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uLbJ8YPHwXM 04:27 was a windows vista version 04:27 which updated into Windows XP 04:28 What?! 04:28 Wtf 04:28 insert even more question marks 04:28 just what the f 04:28 on that video 04:28 Mac vs. PC 04:28 Mac is actually a Windows version 04:28 XD 04:29 Ծ_Ծ what? 04:29 idg 04:29 I don't geddit 04:29 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uLbJ8YPHwXM 04:29 Watch that in full 04:30 oh wait 04:30 nvm 04:30 I was wrong XD 04:30 The PC is actually the one is a windows version XD 04:30 But seriously 04:31 Vista upgrading into XP 04:31 ikr? 04:31 XP came first before Vista 04:31 Yeah 04:33 welp 04:33 i gotta go now 04:33 bye 04:33 seeya 2016 06 22